Punishment of forbidden love
by Ninfula1
Summary: Punishment of forbidden love" (secuela de mi fic "Sin of forbidden love")
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Advertencia: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M

Aclaratoria: esta secuela será un tanto fuerte, por favor si ustedes es en extremo de mente sensible, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, y abstenerse de comentarios insultantes o irrespetuoso.

Resume de la precuela: Edward está enamorado de su hermana Bella. Cuando ella tenía 7 años y él casi 19, Edward toma la decisión de alejarse de su hermana para siempre, ya que no se cree capaz de seguir controlando el impulso de cometer una locura...

8 años después, que él está a tres meses de casarse con su prometida Irina, por circunstancias del destino, se reencuentra con su hermana, y en la convivencia con ésta, descubre que su amor es correspondido. Edward decide que lo mejor para ambos es mantenerse alejado de ella, ya que su parentesco no le permitirían llevar una relación bien vista ante los ojos de Dios y la sociedad. Pero cierta noche hace a un lado todos éstos prejuicios, dejándose llevar por su amor y deseo, haciendo suya a su hermana, diciéndose que un amor tan grande como el que ellos se tenían, no podía ser un pecado...

Edward, segado por la lujuria, no se da cuenta que, mientras él y su hermana se demuestraban sus sentimientos...

Alguien los observaba con cara de asco y horror, sufriendo las consecuencias de su acto.

* * *

1.-

— ¡Un Médico, por favor un Médico!

Edward gritó pidiendo ayuda al entrar al hospital con Irina en los brazos. Su cara estaba descompuesta y parecía que había doblado su edad en segundos. Varios enfermeros se acercaron a él rápidamente, ayudándolo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Irina, colocándolo en una camilla, para luego emprender un camino hacia un pasillo.

— Lo siento. Usted no puede pasar.

Uno de los enfermeros le dijo, impidiendo que él cruzara la puerta que daba hacia la zona de emergencia, no quedandole de otra que quedarse a fuera. Pronto, imágenes de lo sucedido hace algunos momentos se presentaron en su mente y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza intentando no recordar para no volverse loco. Caminó hasta recepción y como pudo dio los datos de Irina, luego se dirigió a la sala de espera y se sentó.

Horas despúes...

— ¿Es usted el familiar de la Señorita Denali?

Edward escuchó que le preguntaban y abrió los ojos al tiempo que se ponía de pie. La persona que le había hecho la pregunta era una mujer de mediana edad, cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules. Parecía más una modelo de pasarela, que personal de un hospital

— Sí... Bueno, no, pero soy su prometido. —Edward respondió dubitativo. Era cierto que no era su familiar, pero después de haberle pedido a Irina que se casara con él, era como si lo fuera. Además, estaba el hecho de que ésta no tenía a ningún otro familiar: su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía cinco años, y a su padre nunca lo conoció, lo que llevó a Irina a criarse en un orfanato.

— Bien. Mucho gusto, soy la Doctora Rosalie Hale. —La Doctora se presentó, extendiendo una de sus manos, la cual Edward estrechó con la suya temblorosa

— Edward... Cullen —le dijo su nombre y continuó con una pregunta, dudoso de querer escuchar la respuesta. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que le contestara la Doctora, no le sería de su agrado:—. ¿Cómo... Cómo está Irina?

— Ella está bien, aunque sigue inconsciente, pero —Rosalie suspiró largamente. En sus años como Doctora, lo que iba decir era común, pero no podía evitar que su humanidad le hiciera sentir pesar por la noticia tan trágica que tenía que dar. Es especial porque Irina le había caido bien desde un principio «Con lo emocionada que estaba» pensó, recordando como la rubia había tomado la noticia de su estado.—... pero lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada por la criatura, fue un aborto espontáneo. ¿Sabe qué fue lo que le pasó?

A Edward le costó un momento asimilar las palabras de la Doctora, cuando lo hizo, respondió nervioso y de manera apresurada.

—No lo sé. Yo sólo la vi allí parada con sus piernas bañadas en sangre. Había mucha sangre. —se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara, no sabiendo que más decir. Estaba como en estado de shock por lo que acaba de oír y su cerebro sólo mandaba la orden a su boca para que hablara. «¡Estaba embarazada!» le gritó subconsciente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vértebral a la vez que empezaba a sentir asco por lo que inconscientemente había causado y, sin poder evitarlo, le dio la espalda a la Doctora, doblando su cuerpo, empezando a vomitar una y otra vez en el piso. Rosalie se acercó a él, ayudándolo para que no se cayera, ya que había visto como éste se tambaleaba. Lo tomó de su cintura y espalda, guiándolo para que se volviera a sentar. Edward no opuso resistencia y se sentó sintiéndo que todo le daba vueltas.

— No... No lo sabía. —emitió en un susurro, aún con el malestar en su cuerpo, tratando de controlar las arcadas.

— Lo siento, pensé que ya lo sabía. La señorita Denali vino hace casi un mes a hacerse la prueba de embarazo, yo misma le realicé la ecografía luego de que ésta diera positiva. Para ese entonces, ella tenía una gesta de 8 semanas. El bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones y ella no presentó ningún tipo de traumatismo o patología, lo que me hace suponer que la pérdida pudo haberla causado alguna fuerte emoción. Por eso le pregunté si sabía lo que pasó.

Aunque Edward seguía aturdido por la desagradable noticia, se obligó así mismo a pensar con sus cinco sentidos alguna excusa que dejara satisfecha a la Doctora. Pero, digera lo que digera, Irina lo desmentiría una vez que se despertara, y él se iría a la carcel por mantener relaciones con una menor que, además, es su hermana. Aunque no era eso lo que más le importaba a Edward, pues pensaba que ir a la cárcel era lo mínimo que se merecia por haber matado a un inocente. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, era lo que pudiera pasarle a Bella; ella no iría presa, pero de seguro la mandarían a un refugio, ya que su hermana no tenía ningún otro familiar, excepto él. Y Edward sabía que su princesa se desplomaría en un lugar como ese, sola y sintiéndose culpable por lo que había causado, porque él estaba consciente de que ella no era culpable de nada, pero su hermana no pensaría igual; ella dirá que Dios la castigó "Manchando sus manos de sangre" por haber cometido un pecado.

Edward trató de no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos, ya que no lo ayudaban en su intento de pensar con cabeza fría, y dijo lo más convincente que pudo:

— Yo me encontraba durmiendo, cuando escuché un grito que me despertó. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente hacia dónde creí que provino el grito, y hallé a Irina tirada en el piso de la sala. Al darme cuenta de la sangre, reaccioné, cargándola para traerla hasta aquí. —luego pensaría que hacer para cuando Irina se despierte.

La Doctora lo miró con cierta desconfianza, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba, pero no sabía qué.

"Doctora Hale, se le solicita en el área de emergencia"

El llamado por la megafonía, no dejó que ella pensara un poco que era lo que se escapaba.— Está bien. En un momento pasarán a la señorita Denali al área de recuperación y podrá verla. Pediré que le informen cuando se haya realizado el traslado —se dio vuelta dejando a un Edward más tranquilo, pesando que se había salvado, por el momento, pero cuando Rosalie estaba llegando a la salida de la sala de espera, recordó que era lo que no iba bien, y giró su cuerpo al tiempo que decía:—. Me dijo que la había encontrado parada, con las piernas bañadas en sangre.

Edward palideció dándose cuenta que la doctora había descubierto su mentira y Rosalie, al ver su reacción, supo que lo que él le ocultaba era algo grave. Quiso deshacer sus pasos y encararlo, pero de nuevo la voz de la megafonía hacía el comunicado de que se le necesitaba en emergencia, con carácter de urgencia. Salió de la sala, no sin antes decirle, con una clara voz de advertencia:

— Ésta conversación no acaba aquí.

Edward dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras comenzaba a llorar, pensando que estaba perdido, y que sólo un milagro lo salvarían de las consecuencias que él mismo se había generado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la secuela y quería agradecer a todas las chicas que comentaron la precuela y podieron que subiera la continuación.

También, gracias a todas las que me agregaron la historia a favoritos y las que la agregaron a alertas.

Disculpenm que no me extienda nombrándolas a todas. Lo que pasa es que ya empecé a trabajar y estoy sacando un tiempito para subir esto. Pero de verdad estoy muy agradecidas con ustedes.

Me despido, nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a S. Mayer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M

* * *

1.-

A Irina Denali no le había tocado fácil en la vida. A la corta edad de 5 años, su madre falleció y a su padre nunca lo conoció. Por haber quedado huérfana a tan corta edad, fue a parar a un orfanato, en donde tuvo que pasar muchas cosas desagradables.

La gente está acostumbrada a pensar que en esos sitios, a los niños por ser niños y por haberle tocado un destino algo mezquino, son tratados de manera especial, pero la realidad es otra. En el orfanato, al menos en el que habían asignado a Orina, acostumbraban a tratarlos como a animales y esclavos: Comían y dormían en el piso, los cuartos que eran dispuestos para ellos, sólo eran habitados cuando venían algún supervisor del gobierno, a verificar que todo marchara a la perfección. Y por supuesto que nadie podía decir ni una sola palabra de lo que en verdad ocurría. Los tenían bien amenazados, argumentando que nadie les crearía lo que dijeran y que, además, al que se atreviera abrir la boca, tan pronto la visita del funcionario hubiera acabado, lo mandanrían directamente al cuarto de castigo, donde tenían que pasar un día sin comer y dormir completamente desnudos en el piso, sin tener algún pedazo de tela que los protegiera. Por fortuna, a Irina nunca le tocó ir a ese lugar, pero eso no quería decir que no le pasaron cosas peores...

Día a día los hacían lavar, planchar y cocinar exquisitos manjares, para luego fregar todo el reguero. Lo lo peor del caso es que no eran sus ropas la que lavaban y planchaban, a duras penas si tenían ropa que ponerse. Tampoco era su comida la que tenían que cocinar. A ellos le daban una especie de polenta que tenía un sabor desagradable, pero que tenían que comerse si querían seguir sobreviviendo.

Todas la noches, los huérfanos pedían a Dios que alguna buena familia los adoptara, pero para ellos era difícil. Las parejas siempre buscaban a niños que no pasaran de los 6 años de edad y la mayoría oscilaban entre los 9 y 14 años. Irina corría con más suerte al tener 5 años, además, era una niña bastante bonita, pero psicológicamente no estaba muy estable, y no era para menos, haberse quedado huérfana y que la trataran peor que a un perro, hicieron que se convirtiera en una niña retraída, que casi no hablaba y tampoco comía. La pocas parejas que solicitaron conocerla para una posible adopción, desistieron al darse cuenta que criar alguien como ella podía acarrearles muchos problemas.

Con el pasar de los años, Irina fue perdiendo la posibilidad de que la adoptaran, tampoco se podía decir que era algo que ella quiso, la verdad es que Irina había perdido las ganas de vivir hace ya un tiempo atrás, desde que su cabeza giraba en torno a la idea de creer que algo malo tuvo que haber hecho, para que le tocara vivir todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. Sólo un milagro la mantenía con vida, porque a sus 10 años, su cuerpo podía decirse que era hueso y piel, aunque no podía negarse que seguía siendo hermosa. Ésa cualidad la llevó a conocer el otro cuarto de castigo, uno al que sólo visitaban las niñas con su belleza, a partir de los 10 años, y donde no siempre era por haber hecho algo malo.

Irina fue victima de abuso sexual durante un año, y no fue por más tiempo, sólo porque una persona -anónima- había informado a las autoridades sobre las actividades ilícitas que ocurrían en el orfanato.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que cerraron el sitio y todo el personal fue a parar a la cárcel, donde sufrieron condenas que abarcaban desde los 20 años de prisión, cadena perpetúa y la silla eléctrica. Los huérfanos fueron trasladados a diferentes centros de rehabilitación, para ser tratados por psicólogos por los diferentes traumas que les dejó el haber estado en un lugar tan infernal.

Irina fue una de las más traumadas, y fueron años para que ella dejara de creer que por su culpa, su padre había dejado a su madre, que por ese motivo ella murió y que toda la mierda que le había tocado vivir a tan corta edad, era su castigo.

Tuvo la suerte que a sus 17 años, fuera acogida por una de las psicólogos del centro, pero por su escasa educación se le hizo un poco difícil conseguir un empleo que le permitiera sentirse útil... Afortunadamente, un año después fue recomendada para que desempeñara el cargo de ayudante de biblioteca en una reconocida universidad, pero era en otro estado, lo que significaba que tenía que irse a vivir sola en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie y, aunque en un principio estaba algo asustada, se dijo así misma que había pasado por muchas cosas y que a lo mejor ese era el camino que Dios le estaba mostrando para recompensarla por todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

Así que Irina, se mudó y a los pocos dias comenzó su empleo, al que se adaptó rápidamente, aunque no podía evitar no confiar en casi nadie, sólo en Sue Clearwater, la encargada de la biblioteca donde trabajaba, que era una mujer muy amable que pisaba los 50 años.

Un día cualquiera, un joven de cabello bronce y de orbes verdes, entró a la biblioteca. Irina sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, sus mejillas ardieron tornándose del color de las amapolas, sus manos empezaron a sudar frío y por primera vez deseó que su belleza, de la que ahora se sentía a gusto, sirviera para llamar la atención de aquel muchacho, pero mayor fue su desilusión, cuando se dio cuenta que él caminó con paso cansino hasta unas de las mesas que estaban alejadas, sin mirarla, mejor dicho, sin mirar a nadie.

Parecía que aquel joven, tampoco estaba consciente de todas esas chicas -incluyéndola- que lo miraban como si fuera un dios griego que había bajado directamente del olimpo para mostrarle a los mortales que la perfección sí existía.

En ese entonces, Irina ignoraba que ése chico estaba lejos de sentirse perfecto, no podía sentirse de esa manera cuando el ser que lo completamentaba no estaría más a su lado...

Irina siguió trabajando, ahora con más entusiasmo que antes, porque veía casi siempre al joven de los orbes verdes, el cual se enteró luego que su nombre era Edward Cullen. Pero, aunque ella quería hacer algo para que él se diera cuenta que ella existía, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacerlo, así que desistió de la idea, más, al ver como todas esas chicas, que eran bastante atractivas, buscaban acercarcele y eran sutilmente rechazadas por él...

Un jueves por la mañana, exactamente a las 7:30 am, Sue se enferm y por tal motivo no pudo ir a la universidad. La biblioteca tenía que abrirse, sí o sí, así que el director de la institución le pidió el favor a la Señorita Denali para que fuera ella la que estuviera al frente de ésta, en tanto Sue se recuperaba. Al principio, Irina no supo que contestar, estaba asustada: una cosa era limpiar estantes, libros, mesas y sillas, y otra cosa era encargarse del archivo. Pero no le había quedado más opción que aceptar, sino lo hacía perdería su empleo y dudaba mucho que podría conseguir otro y, además, en corto plazo...

Irina estaba en la Biblioteca, lloraba como niña chiquita, porque no sabía cómo empezar a clasificar la montaña de libros que tenía en frente, los nombres que se hallaban en los lomos y en las portadas de éstos, no los sabía leer. Si al final de la tarde no conseguía, al menos organizar la mitad del trabajo que tenía, estaba consciente que su despido sería un hecho...

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Al escuchar esa voz ronca, Irina se sobresaltó. Sabía perfectamente quién era, ella se había grabado en su cabeza aquel timbre tan varonil, cuando escuchaba Edward, pedirle la ubicación de algún libro a Sue... ¿Y ahora qué hacía? No podía simplemente darse vuelta y contestarle. No en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba. Además, ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Que sí. Que necesitaba que él clasificara los libros porque ella era una analfabeta. ¡No! definitivamente era mejor que no dijera nada, él se cansaría de esperar que ella le contestara y se iría...

Pero no fue así, Edward no se fue, había entrado al cubículo sin que ella se diera cuenta, y cuando lo notó, se sorprendió al verlo tomar la lista que estaba en la mesa, con toda la información de cómo estaban distribuidos los estantes y que libros deberían ir en ellos.

Irina observó a Edward, que, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, comenzó a apilar libros en su regazo, para luego llevarlos a donde correspondían. En poco tiempo, la montaña que la había aterrado hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, desapareció. Cuando Edward término, dejó la lista de nuevo en su lugar, e Irina, le susurró un débil gracias, al ver que se disponía a salir del cubículo. Él le contestó con una sonrisa amable y le dijo:

— No hay de que. Si quieres puedo ayudarte hasta que Sue regrese. Y si también quieres, puedo ayudarte para que no sigas llorando... Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Irina lo miró, aún con vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos, y al principio no había entendido lo segundo que le dijo, pero luego entendió y un fuerte rubor apareció desde su cuello hasta su frente. Su corazón casi sufre un paro cardíaco con lo último que escuchó y sonrió cuando él ya se había ido. Dio gracias al hecho de no saber leer, porque ese detalle, del cual ella se sentía avergonzada, hizo que el chico que le gustaba se acercara a ella, que los días siguientes él la ayudara con las dos cosas que le había ofrecido, que luego de que Sue se recuperara retomando su puesto, él quisiera seguir enseñándole a pesar de lo mala alumna que era, que más días, semanas, meses y años después de relativamente conocerse, y de ella creer que él la veía sólo como su mejor amiga, le pide que sea su esposa, algo que la hizo dudar un poco, porque había sido algo repentino y ella ni siquiera era su novia, pero aceptó pensando que efectivamente, el haberse mudado a ese lugar, era para que le pasaran cosas buenas...

Así que a sus 26 años, Irina, ahora vivía con Edward y su hermana Isabella, la cual había tenido la oportunidad de conocer hace poco y que desde el principio no le había caído bien, pero lo disimuló ya que no quería tener problemas con su prometido por culpa de una niña mimada que no hacía más que discutir con él, cada vez que le daba un consejo respecto a la ropa tan vulgar con la que ella acostumbraba a vestirse. Discusiones a las que Irina nunca quiso participar, en parte porque no lo creía conveniente y en otra, porque pensó que el comportamiento que tenían los hermanos era normal, aunque ella no podía saberlo, ya que no tenía hermanos y tampoco tenía una familia...

Pero, eso estaba por acabarse, Dios la había recompensado. Ella estaba a días de casarse y hace un mes se había hecho una prueba de embarazo cuyo resultado había sido positivo, tenía ya casi 12 semanas y sólo esperaba a estar en la luna de miel, a solas con Edward, para darle la buena nueva. Irina tenía todo planeado, ya hasta soñaba con un pequeño niño de cabello bronce y orbes verdes, pero...

"¡Aaaaaaa!"

Un gemido agudo sacó a Irina del mundo de los sueños. Abrió los ojos algo confusa, al ver que el cuarto en donde se encontraba no era el de su pequeño departamento. Luego recordó que hace casi dos meses se había mudado con Edward, y que todavía su mente no se acostumbraba a eso. Un rubor se posó en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, lo que hizo que se acordara de lo que estuvo haciendo con su prometido antes de ella quedarse dormida. Giró su cuerpo esperando ver a Edward profundamente dormido a su lado, pero su ceño se frunció al no verlo allí. De repente...

"¡Síiii... Rápido!"

Los gemidos llegaban confusos a sus oídos. Irina se bajó de la cama rápidamente. En su interior, se había comenzado a formar como una especie de burbuja que hacía que sintiera el cuerpo pesado. Como pudo se colocó una bata y salió del cuarto, dejando que los gemidos, que cada vez se escuchaban más claros, la guiaran al piso de abajo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, Irina ya había empezado a llorar al oír el nombre del padre del niño que llevaba en su vientre salir de los labios de una mujer que en ese instante ella no sabía quién era, pero...

"¡Te amo Bella!"

"Y yo... ¡Ah.. Ti!"

Irina se detuvo en seco al pie de la escalara ¿Había escuchado bien? Retomó su andar rápidamente, sintiendo como, ahora, la burbuja comenzaba a dolerle. Llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde sus pies habían decidido no seguir desde que sus ojos vislumbraron la escena moustrosa y asquerosa que tenía en frente.

Lo último que recuerda Irina antes de sentir como la burbuja se rompe llevándose consigo el regalo más hermoso que Dios le ha podido dar en recompensa por todas las injusticias que le había tocado vivir, y de perder el conocimiento, fue que Edward se dio cuenta que ella los observaba, y que éste salió corriendo hacia ella...

— Al fin despiertas.

Por supuesto que se despertaría, además, consciente de todo, y se encargaría de que Isabella y Edward, sobre todo de éste último, recibiera su castigo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.

Gracias a Clusmy y a Lisle 16 por agregar la historia a favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Mayer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M

* * *

1.-

Frío, lluvia, granizo y nieve. La llegada del invierno llegó y Bella lo observaba con nostalgia a través de la ventana de su habitación. Los recuerdos de su niñez pasaban por su mente, como una película con el botón de reproducción rápida encendido, esa en donde Edward no se había ido de su lado, en donde eran felices juntos, en donde él la amaba y ella también. Aunque Bella no fue consciente de su amor, sino hasta que su hermano la besó y le dijo que la quería. Pero, cuando ella quiso decirle que le correspondía, fue demasiado tarde. Su hermano se había ido y durante 8 años la dejó sola, con la incertidumbre de saber si aquél beso y lo que él le dijo había sido real...

Tuvieron que morir sus padres para que ella pudiera estar de nuevo a su lado, pero desafortunadamente, al amor que sentía por Edward, se le sumó otro imposible: Él estaba comprometido y a pocos meses de casarse con Irina

Bella sufrió mucho con esa noticia y más cuando Irina se mudó a su casa, haciendo que casi todas las noches tuviera que soportar los gemidos de placer que inundaban su habitación. Causando que, sin poder ya contenerse, ella dejara que sus manos le ayudaran a satisfacer la necesidad de su cuerpo, más no la de su alma, esa sólo podría saciarla su hermano. Pero...

— ¡Ed...ward! —la ojigris jadeó al sentir como uno de los dedos de su hermano se abrió camino en su estrecha cavidad, causando que sus caderas se movieran por inercia, circularmente encima de la mano de él. Cerró los ojos, mientras que contraía sus paredes vaginales alrededor del dedo de su hermano, y sin poder aguantar más, se corrió, llenando la mano de Edward de su esencia. Él sacó el dedo de su interior y la ayudó acostarse encima del mesón, para luego, con delicadeza, despojarla de su última prenda, dejándola completamente desnuda, expuesta, y a ella no le importaba, lo amaba y él la amaba. Ya lo demás no importaba...

Sintió como él se posicionaba entre sus piernas, rozando una y otra vez la punta de su miembro en su centro, mientras que de su boca salían gemidos y frases incoherentes. Un segundo después, entró en ella de una sola estocada.

— ¡Aaaa! —gimió dolorosamente sin poder evitarlo. No era su primera vez, ella había perdido su virginidad en un fracasado intento de olvidar a su hermano, pero eso había sido hace ya bastante tiempo y, además, Edward era más grande, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Bella se tensó al darse cuenta que su hermano ya sabía que no era virgen, y dirigió sus orbes grises hacia su rostro, con temor de encontrar alguna reacción de reproche, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía el labio fuertemente hasta el punto de sacarse sangre y su ceño se fruncía y suavizaba constantemente. Era como si tuviera una lucha interna. El corazón de Bella dejó de latir, cuando sintió como él se deslizaba hacia fuera. Lo había perdido por haber sido tan débil y de repente...

— ¡Síiii... más... rápido!

Su corazón comenzó a latir, al mismo ritmo en la que su hermano la poseía. Edward, había entrado en ella nuevamente, tomando sus caderas, acercándola, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser con cada estocada violenta con la que la acometía... Su hermano soltó una de sus caderas, y la animó para que ella quedara sentada de nuevo en el mesón. La miró con intensidad, mientras seguía embistiéndola.

— ¡Te amo Dian!

— Y yo... ¡Ah.. Ti! —Bella le correspondió en un gemido a la vez que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el mesón, a causa del inminente orgasmo que había atravesado su cuerpo y su alma... Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de vacío?

La respuesta le llegó cuando su mirada fue atraída a la figura horrorizada de Irina, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano, que evitaba a tiempo que se desplomara el piso, donde todo estaba cubierto de sangre...

El sonido de un carro acercándose, cortaron, afortunadamente, la línea de recuerdos de Bella. Era la camioneta de su hermano, seguro vendría a cambiarse para luego irse como había hecho durante toda esa semana. Evitando hablar con ella, tanto de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, que le había ocurrido a Irina, y que harían cuando ésta se despertara.

Bella se sintió desfallecer cuando vio a su hermano salir del carro, pero no venía solo, sino con Irina, y lo más extraño aún, lo que hizo que sus esperanzas se derrumbaran:

Ellos venían tomados de las manos...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y debido a que éste capítulo es bastante corto, les subo el cuarto capítulo también.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M.

Música: Lay me down de Sam Smith

* * *

1.-

"Sí, lo hago. Creo que un día estaré donde estaba. Justo ahí, a tu lado.

Y es difícil, los días parecen tan oscuros.

La luna, las estrellas no son nada sin ti"

Las letras de "Lay me down" inundaban el pequeño espacio de su oficina, mientras se servía un vaso de whisky. Eran las nueve de la mañana, debía de estar en una reunión discutiendo la posible sociedad con una de las grandes empresas que le permitirían que que la propia, figurara en una de las mejores del país. Pero no, en vez de eso estaba allí, sirviéndose su tercer vaso de licor, y sintiendo que toda su vida se había convertido en la mismísima mierda... Hasta hubiera preferido el no volver a verla nunca más.

"Tu toque, tu piel

¿Por dónde empiezo?

No hay palabras para explicar la manera en la que te extraño.

Niego este vacío, este agujero en el que estoy dentro."

Así no sabría lo que era extrañarla. ¡Dios, lo peor de todo es que ella estaba mil veces peor que él! Todavía recuerda como hace seis meses tuvo que decirle que se había casado con Irina. La cara que había puesto su hermana al enterarse de la noticia, le partió el alma en pedazos. Estaba seguro que ella no había sufrido tanto como ahora, cuando la dejó hace casi nueve años atrás, porque por lo menos Bella pudo dejar salir su dolor llorando, pero en cambio, esta vez había tenido que tragarse las lágrimas para no despertar ninguna sospecha frente a Irina, ignorando que ésta ya lo sabía todo...

Aunque los días, las semanas y los meses siguientes la escuchó llorar en cada rincón, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba atado de pies y manos. En La única oportunidad que tuvo para decirle algo que la consolara, le dijo que por favor no llorara más...

"Estas lágrimas, cuentan su propia historia

Me dijiste que no llore cuando te fuiste, pero el sentimiento es abrumador, es mucho más fuerte"

Como hubiera querido decirle más, decirle que la amaba, que la extrañaba, que no había ni una sola noche que él no la llamara en sueños, que moría de ganas de estar estar a su lado, que todo lo que veía era una mentira, una mentira para cuidarla. Que él sufría al verla sufrír, y que sólo conseguía vivir un día más por el simple hecho de que ella existía... Pero Bella no se lo había permitido, tan sólo pensó que él se estaba burlando de ella al decirle que no siguiera llorando, sabiendo que tenía más de un motivo para hacerlo.

"Estoy llegando a ti ¿Puedes escuchar mi llamado? ¿Quién puede decir que no me oyes?

Este dolor por el que he pasado. Te extraño, te extraño como loco.

Me dijiste que no llore cuando te fuiste, pero el sentimiento es abrumador, es mucho más fuerte.

¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado, a tu lado?

¿Y asegurarme que estás bien?

Cuidaré de ti y no quiero estar aquí si no puedo estar contigo esta noche.

Recuéstame esta noche, recuéstame a tu lado.

Recuéstame esta noche, recuéstame a tu lado.

¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado, a tu lado?

¿Y asegurarme que estás bien?

Cuidaré de ti y no quiero estar aquí si no puedo estar contigo esta noche"

2.-

Seis meses antes.

Después que la Doctora Hale se fuera a sus labores como médico, dejando a Edward llorando en la sala de espera, éste se levantó de la silla limpiándose las huellas de las lágrimas derramadas y salió del hospital con un único pensamiento: «Tengo que proteger a Bella»

A poco menos de media hora llegó a su casa, y tan pronto entró, su hermana se levantó de golpe de unos de los muebles que habían en la sala y se dirigió a él con paso apresurado.

— ¡Ed...ward! —sollozó mientras se lanzaba de golpe a los brazos de su hermano. Él los abrió recibiéndola.

— ¿Qué...pa...só...con...Iri...na...? —La morena preguntó con dificultad en medio del llanto. Edward no le respondió inmediatamente, caviló unos segundos su respuesta, su hermana no tenía porque saber que era lo que había pasado en realidad, ya que sufriría mucho. Así que optó por darle una respuesta incompleta.

— Ella aún sigue inconsciente, pero está bien. —intentó rehuir de su hermana para que no siguiera haciendole más preguntas, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Pero... ¿Y la sangre? ¿Y nosotros...? Ella...nos vio...

— No lo sé Bella. —Edward contestó lacónicamente, a la vez que por fin lograba escaparse de los brazos de su hermana. Caminó rápidamente hasta las escaleras que daban a la parte alta de la casa, sin hacer caso de la morena que lo seguía bombardeando con preguntas...

Llegó a su habitación sintiendo asco de sí mismo. La había cagado feo: Irina en un hospital, su hermana llorando sin saber qué pasó y lo peor, lo peor es que en medio de todo, había un niño muerto por las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Un hijo... —susurró en un hilo de voz y aunque debía sentir algún tipo de pérdida no era así, remordimiento sí, ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pero mentiría si decía que una parte de él no estaba aliviado por no tener un hijo con Irina, eso hubiera supuesto quedarse al lado de una mujer que no amaba. Edward alejó ése pensamiento egoísta de su mente, y salió del cuarto, para dirigirse al baño...

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Edward, tanto en el hospital como en su casa, en el hospital porque cada vez que se topaba con la doctora Hale, ésta lo presionaba para que le dijera lo qué había ocurrido en realidad con Irina y, aunque él se había cansado de decirle que la vez pasada quedó tan afectado con lo sucedido, que no recordaba exactamente cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos, ella seguía insistiendo... Pero, era en su casa donde vivía el verdadero infierno: saber que se encontraba a solas con Bella, sólo hacía que sintiera deseos de poseerla y no podía hacer eso, no podía seguir embarrandola. Había tenido que evitar estar mucho tiempo en la casa y únicamente iba a cambiarse de ropa, para luego regresar al hospital. Hasta había tenido que rentar una habitación para ir a "dormir" allí cada vez que sentía que el deseo ganaría la batalla, y podía decirse que era casi siempre. Sí, era un puto egoísta de mierda, que en vez de estar pensando en todo el daño que había causado, en lo único que podía pensar era en las mil formas y en todos los sitios de la casa en las que podía enterrarse profundamente en su hermana...

Al quinto día de Irina estar sumida en la inconsciencia, Edward recibió una llamada, era la doctora, lo llamaba para informarle que Irina al fin había despertado. Edward salió de su oficina con el corazón zumbandole en los oídos, se montó en su auto, haciendo el recorrido hacia el hospital en la mitad del tiempo en lo que lo hizo en días anteriores. Estaba tan ansioso que no se dio cuenta que había manejado como un loco, pero ahora estaba allí, dentro de su auto, en el estacionamiento del hospital. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más intensos, hasta el punto de causarle dolor, y la ansiedad que sentía se convirtió en un miedo que lo recorría entero ¿Y si su plan no salía cómo él quería? En los últimos cinco días, Edward pensó que podía hacer que Irina creyera que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, quizá si le decía que ella había bajado a buscarlo porque estaba perdiendo a su bebe, que la situación y el estado en el que estaba la habían hecho confudir las cosas... Luego esperaría un tiempo prudente, que ella estuviera convencida de la mentira, que se recuperara un poco por la perdida y después la dejaría...

Bajó de su auto sabiendo que lo que había planeado era una utopía, y, en el camino hacia dentro del hospital, oró para que pasara lo que pasara Diane quedara libre de todo castigo...

Edward creyó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas cuando se enteró Irina se había despertado y muy convenientemente se acordaba de todo menos de lo que le hizo perder a su bebe, pero...

— Edward mi amor, quiero que me lleves a la iglesia "San Agustín" Quiero hacer una oración por nuestro hijo.

Edward asintió a la vez que hacía el cambio en los controles de su auto. Al día siguiente de Irina haber despertado fue dada de alta y un segundo antes de que la rubia le pidiera que la llevara a la iglesia, se dirigían a su casa. El trayecto a la iglesia era un poco alejado de dónde él vivía y le extrañó que durante todo el camino, ella no le hubiera dicho ni una palabra más, de hecho Irina no hablaba desde que la había visto en el hospital. La doctora fue la que lo había puesto al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas con su prometida no sin cierta molestia en su voz. Edward dedujo que era porque la ésta esperaba que al despertarse Irina, tendría la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba.

Edward estacionó el auto en frente de la iglesia. Era un día de semana, lo que significaba que ésta estaba desierta. Irina bajó del auto sin siquiera esperar a que él le abriera la puerta, y caminó hasta perderse dentro del la estructura. Edward hubiera preferido esperarla dentro de la camioneta, pero pensó que podría levantar sospecha, así que siguió a Irina, hallándola arrodillada ante una deidad. Caminó hacia ella, hasta posarse detrás, y pudo escuchar su llanto incontrolable.

— ¡...Hijo...perdoname...perdoname por no haber sido lo bastante fuerte...para retenerte a mi lado...soy una mala...madre que no supo...cuidarte!

— Tu no eres la culpable... son cosas que pasan —Edward se había arrodillado a su lado, tratando de ofrecerle palabras de apoyo.

— Tie...nes razón —dijo Irina con voz débil y Edward hizo ademán de posar una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, con intención de seguir consolandola, pero las siguientes palabras de la rubia, hicieron que cada musculo de su cuerpo se paralizaran:

—...Es tu culpa... y de ella...—Irina volteó su rostro hacia él, y éste, pudo ver que sus ojos ya no derramaban lagrimas, sino que destilaban un odio que jamás había visto en ella.

— De... ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo con evidente nerviosismo, sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Irina le dirigió una mirada incrédula y se puso de pie.

— ¿De qué habló —Le dijo con tono engañosamente calmado—? Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, pero si quieres te lo recuerdo: ¡Hablo de la asquerosidad que tienes con la puta de tu hermana! —Gritó con rencor mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por todo el asco que le producía recordar aquélla escena que le hizo perder a su bebé.

Edward respingó sintiendo como su estómago se hacía más pesado, su frecuencia cardíaca disminuía y sentía que su visión fallaba. ¡Lo sabía, Irina lo sabía todo! pero ¿Por qué fingió no saber nada en el hospital? «A lo mejor es que no está muy segura» le susurró su subconsciente y Edward creyó que aún podía manejar la situación.

— Qué... Dices. Estas confundiéndo las cosas —Le dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos —...Ven, hablemos.

— ¡Sueltame imbécil! ¡Me crees estúpida! ¡Yo vi como te la cogías y le decías que la amabas! ¡A mí nunca me lo dijiste!

Edward cerró los ojos y abrió la boca sin saber que decir, pues la verdad es que no podía decir nada que pudiera hacer que Irina creyera que estaba equivocada.

— Sí lo sabías, por qué... ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a la Doctora?

Irina sonrió con sorna.

— Porque eso me quitaría la dicha darles un merecido castigo. —dijo con tono frío y al ver que Edward fruncía el entrecejo denotando confusión, demandó: —...Te casarás conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que me case contigo —Edward soltó incrédulo, pero unos segundos después lo comprendió—? ¡Estas loca! ¡No me voy a casar contigo! ¡Prefiero ir a la cárcel! —Continuó totalmente molesto a la vez que se daba la vuelta para salir de la iglesia. No iba a participar en la venganza de Irina, Bella jamás le perdonaría el que él se casara con ella, así que prefería mil veces ir a prisión y que su hermana fuera a un refugio.

— Si no lo haces, ella irá a parar a un lugar donde, ni que ruegue, dejaran de violarla de diferentes maneras.

Edward se detuvo ante el argumento de Irina.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas? Ella irá a un refugio y...

— ¿Y qué crees que le hacen a las niñas bonitas como tu hermana? ¿Inscribirla en concurso de belleza? —Irina lo interrumpió con preguntas sarcásticas, y Edward se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia ella, notando que nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero esta vez era como si el llanto fuera involuntario.

— Tú no puedes saber...

— ¡¿Qué no sé?! ¡No sé que dos hombres te quiten la virginidad al mismo tiempo! ¡Que un tercero te meta la verga en la boca y te haga tragar su asqueroso semen! ¡No sé que te obliguen a chuparcela a otra niña mientras te cogen por el culo y que esa mierda te la hagan durante un maldito año!

— ¡Ya basta! —Edward gritó incapaz de seguir escuchando a la rubia, cayendo en la cuenta de que todo eso se lo habían hecho a ella cuando estuvo en el orfanato, y de sólo imaginarse que a su Bella le podrían hacer lo mismo, le daban ganas de cometer un crimen.

— Tú decides Edward...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque supongo que quizás no, puesto que cuando subí la secuela por allá por la otra página, la secuela no tuvo la misma aceptación que la precuela, pero de todos modos gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.

Clasificación: M

* * *

1.—

¡Maldito! Maldito su hermano, la vida y ella misma. ¡Casado! Por Dios, si tan sólo hace una semana la hizo suya y le dijo que la amaba. ¡Mentiroso! Eso era lo que era él. ¡Un maldito y vil mentiroso! Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Quedarse allí? ¿Viéndo y escuchando el amor que creyó que al fin sería para ella?

Bella llevaba más de una hora encerrada en su habitación, tenía la cara enterrada en una almohada para que no escucharan que estaba llorando de dolor, rabia y decepción. Enterarse que su hermano se casó con Irina, la había tomado fuera de base, incluso pensó que se quedó dormida en algún momento mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido con su hermano, pero ver la cara de felicidad de ésta, y la manera entusiasta con la que lo besó y él no hizo nada para evitarlo, le hicieron ver que no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla de la cual nunca podría despertar...

Bella no lloró frente a ellos, no podía levantar sospechas en Irina, aunque una parte de ella quiso gritarle que el hombre con el que se había casado, decía amarla hace apenas unos días, pero no lo hizo, ella no era así, además, lo amaba y si él era feliz con otra, entonces no haría nada para entorpecer su felicidad.

Pero no pudo evitar que, cuando se despidió de su hermano y de su nueva... Esposa, al llegar a su habitación soltara todo lo que carcomía su corazón y su cabeza, mal diciéndose y haciéndose preguntas respecto a qué debería hacer, pero las preguntas que más la tenían con la cabeza caliente era ¿Por qué demonios su hermano le mintió diciéndole que la amaba? ¿Por qué cometió un pecado haciéndola suya sino

la quería?

Bella se quedó dormida sin hallar respuestas a sus interrogantes, y entre sueños siguió llorando, sin ser consciente de que en el piso de abajo, cierto ojiverde se hallaba en la cocina, mirando el mesón donde había sido el hombre más feliz por un momento, y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sentía ella.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para Bella, y agradeció que empezaran las clases en su nuevo colegio, así no tendría que disimular su llanto cada vez que veía a la "Pareja de recién casados" coqueteando y tocándose en cada sitio sin importarle que ella estuviera mirando. "— No llores más... por favor —" el insensible de su hermano le había dicho en una oportunidad y ella lo miró con rabia, al creer que sólo se estaba burlando. ¡Ja! No llorar más, claro, como no era él el que tenía que oír todas las noches, a la persona que amaba, gimiendo el nombre de otra...

La escuela se convirtió en su refugio. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible allí. Hizo amigas sin ellas buscarlas, pues no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie más que no fuera su conciencia, pero los obligatorios trabajos de grupos, la hicieron socializar con dos chicas, Alice Masen y Ángela Weber...

Un día que salía del colegio, Alice le ofreció llevarla a su casa en el auto de su hermano. Bella no aceptó a la primera, pero al verlo allí, todo su cuerpo reaccionó y sin siquiera pensarlo de su boca salió un:

— Está bien...

Alice se alegró que Isabella aceptara, le caía bien la chica y quería conocerla mejor, pero siempre que buscaba conversar con ella otra cosa que no fuera de estudios, ésta siempre se cerraba

— ¡Ven, te presentaré a mi hermano! —le había dicho Alice a Bella, jalandola de una mano.

— ¡Hola Anhtony! —Alice saludó a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla, aún sin soltar la mano de Bella, que se hallaba con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo a Anthony.

— ¡Hola! —Anthony saludó con sus ojos puesto en Bella.

Alice miró a su hermano y luego a su amiga y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro. Tal vez, Isabella podía convertirse en su futura cuñada.

— Anthony, ella es Isabella. Isabel la, él es mi hermano Anthony. —los presentó y Anthony extendió su mano hacia ella.

— ¡Hola Bella! —Anthony dijo y el corazón de la morena empezó a latir más rápido. "Bella" así sólo la llamaba su hermano, y era algo extraño que el hermano de su amiga la hubiera llamado de esa manera, cuando también se parecía a "él"

— Hola... —Bella saludó en un susurro, tomando la mano del chico, y enseguida un calor se extendió en ella.

— ¡Vamos, que se hace tarde! —dijo una entusiasta Alice, jalando su amiga hacia el carro de su hermano. Se montaron en la parte trasera, mientras que el chico se sentó en el piloto y arrancó el auto.

Alice iba todo el camino hablando sobre sus clases de natación y de piano, pero la morena estaba lejos de prestarle atención. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Anthony, y su cabeza hacía comparaciones entre él y su hermano, «Ojos verdes, piel bronceada, cabello largo y de color bronce» pero no había punto de comparación, eran iguales de una manera moustrosa, sólo que Anthony se parecía a Edward cuando él tenía 18 años, cuando todavía no se había ido y los dos eran felices, aun sin saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Los ojos de Anthony hicieron contacto con los de la morena a través del espejo retrovisor, y Bella tuvo que bajar la vista avergonzada.

— ¿Bella, hacia dónde vives? —le preguntó y la ojigris volvió alzar la mirada, agradeciendo que él no le reclamara que ella lo estuviera observando, como si fuera un bicho raro.

— Es cerca... D...Dos cuadras más abajo. —contestó nerviosa y pudo ver la sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en el rostro de Anthony... Era lo sonrisa de "él"... Cuando aún sonreía.

Unos minutos más tarde el carro se estacionó en frente de la casa de su hermano. Bella se despidió de su Alice con un beso en la mejilla y luego de Anthony, con un movimiento de mano.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Bella se preguntó una vez que estuvo dentro de la casa. En su mente persistía la imagen de Anthony y la de Edward, o quizá la de uno solo... ¿Y si el destino le estuviera dando la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amaba, con hombre que si fuera permitido? Otra interrogante, pero al ver lo absurda que era, Bella sacudió la cabeza. Era totalmente una estupidez pensar en eso: Anthony no era su hermano, aunque fueran físicamente iguales, aunque la llamara como su hermano la llamaba, y aunque ella haya sentido algo extraño cuando él tomó su mano, él no era Edward... La persona que ella amaba, pero...

— Isabella, vamos a mi casa después de la escuela para hecer la tarea de biología ¿Sí? —Alice le propuso una semana después. Durante los días anteriores estuvo insistiendo para que Anthony la volviera a llevar a su casa, pero Bella se negaba, poniendo de excusa que tenía que quedarse un rato más en la escuela, para poder hacer las investigaciones en la biblioteca, ya que en su casa "no tenía" ordenador. Pero, ese día no tenía excusa, el trabajo de biología tenía que hacerlo conjuntamente con Alice, y ésta sí tenía ordenador...

— De acuerdo. —aceptó la morena. Ni siquiera tenía que pedirle permiso a su hermano, hace meses que Irina y él llegaban tarde del trabajo y el segundo ni se acordaba que ella vivía en esa casa, hasta las discusiones por como ella vestía se habían acabado.

Pero, Bella ignoraba que Edward sí sabía que existía, que de hecho, ésa era su razón de vivir y que el actuar como si ella no estuviera en esa casa, era parte del trato que tuvo que hacer con Irina, para que no le dijera a su hermana, el porqué de haber ido a parar a un hospital.

La hora del final de jornada de clases llegó, y Bella, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa desde ese momento: Lo vería de nuevo y no estaba muy segura de por qué le afectaba ese hecho, pero Bella sintió algo de decepción cuando su amiga le había dicho que Anthony no podía ir a buscarlas porque tenía que cubrir unas horas más de trabajo. Así que las dos chicas se fueron en un transporte público y en menos de media hora estuvieron en su destino.

La casa de Alice era todo lo contrario a la casa del hermano de Bella: Grande y acogedora. Alice le contó a la morena, que allí había vivido cinco generaciones de su familia, que con amor y dedicación habían logrado que la casa se mantuviera como nueva. También le contó que ella vivía allí sola con su hermano, su padre había muerto hacia un año y que su madre los abandonó a su suerte. Bella le dijo que lo sentía y que sus padres habían muerto hace pocos meses. Sólo le dijo eso, no le contó sobre su hermano, ni de Irina, y mucho menos sobre sus sentimientos enfermos...

Las dos chicas estuvieron trabajando en la tarea de biología alrededor de cuarenta minutos. Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde y ninguna habían comido nada desde el almuerzo. El estómago de Alice rugió, y con una sonrisa apenada se disculpó con la morena, la cual se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Es que ya es hora de la merienda —Alice le dijo, soltando el lápiz y poniéndose de pie.—. Iré por algo, así mi estómago no volverá a interrumpir. —y dicho esto, salió de su cuarto dejando a Bella sola, que seguía investigando en internet. La morena no se dio cuenta que a los pocos minutos de su amiga haberse retirado, alguien se había parado en umbral de la puerta de la habitación, observabala embelesado.

— ¡Hola Bella!

La voz de Anthony hizo que Bella respingara y girara su cabeza rápidamente. Grave error, su rostro quedó justo en frente del rostro de él, que había avanzando hacia ella, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado. El corazón de la morena empezó a latir acelerado y de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a verlo. No era Edward, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sí lo era. Sus ojos vagaron desde los orbes verdes hasta la boca carnosa y sexi. ¡Oh!, quería besarlo, desde la última vez ha querido hacerlo. Notó que él también la miraba, como siempre lo había hecho, con ese fuego en los ojos que a ella la quemaba por dentro. Sus bocas fueron acercándose hasta el punto sentir sus respiraciones. Los labios de Bella picaban, sólo unos milímetros y...

— ¡Ya estoy de regreso!

El grito de Alice hizo que Bella se alejara de Anthony, parpadeando, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad.

— Oh, Simón ¿Cuándo has llegado? No te sentí. —Alice preguntó a su hermano algo apenada por haber interrumpido. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos después, tal vez ahora tendría a Bella de cuñada como ella quería.

— No hace mucho. Pensé que estarías aquí en tu cuarto, así que vine a decirte que ya estaba de regreso. Me encontré con Bella y quise saludarla. —Anthony contestó con una sonrisa picara bailando en su rostro, de la cual Bella no se percató porque estaba con la mirada clavada en sus manos, las que retorcía nerviosamente.

—...Bueno las dejo para que continúen. Alice, avisame cuando terminen para llevar Bella a su casa. —y con esto último, salió del cuarto de su hermana, sin darle tiempo a la morena de procesar su ofrecimiento y poder decir que ella muy bien podía irse en bus...

Las chicas siguieron trabajando. Alice quiso preguntarle a Isabella qué fue aquello que estaba a punto de pasar antes de que ella interrumpiera, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaban a punto de besarse, pero se abstuvo, sentía que si preguntaba, la incomodaría.

Por otra parte, la ojigris estaba confusa, no entendía como fue que casi se daba un beso con alguien al que ella no conocía. Aunque Bella sentía que sí lo conocía... De toda la vida...

Cuando las chicas hubieron terminado la tarea, ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde y el sol ya casi no alumbraba la ciudad. Alice fue a informarle a su hermano que ya podía llevar a Isabella a su casa, y ésta aprovechó para irse sin esperar a que regresara su amiga con su hermano.

Bella caminó a paso apresurado hacia la la parada del bus, se detuvo a esperar el transporte, mientras pensaba que no debía ir nunca más a casa de Alice: No quería que se presentara de nuevo la situación de hace un rato, era una locura, porqie estaba segura de que si se llegaba a encontrar nuevamente a solas con Anthony, no sería solamente un beso lo que iba a pasar.

Bella escuchó el sonido de una bocina y cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con la puerta abierta del carro de Anthony. Él se encontraba solo, en su boca bailaba aquella sonrisa ladina, sus ojos la miraban con intensidad y una de sus manos estaba extendida en dirección hacia ella. Bella subió al carro, sabiendo perfectamente que él no la llevaría a su casa .


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Advertencia: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.**

 **Clasificación: M**

1.-

Lo miraba con sus ojos grises inexpresivos, mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de placer sin poder evitarlo.

De nada valía que su piel fuera bronceada, que su pelo fuera bronce, largo y despeinado, que sus ojos fueran verdes y destellaran fuego cada vez que la veían, porque no era él, no era...

— ¡Más... rápido! —pidió en un intento de que el ritmo le hicieran sentir algo más que sólo carnal, pero era inútil, porque no era él, no era...

— ¡Aaaa! —gritó haciéndole creer que llegaba al climax, cuando sintió su simiente derramarse en su interior.

— ¡Te amo Bella!

Lo escuchó decir a la vez que salía de ella, para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla, atrayendola hacia él, pero no era él, no era...

—...Yo también te amo «Edward» Anthony...

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando que el cúmulo de emociones que llevaba por dentro, no se exteriorizaran en forma de lágrimas. Se sentía sucia, ni siquiera cuando le dio su primera vez a otro que no era su hermano, se sintió así de miserable...

Si tan sólo Edward hubiera hecho algo cuando la vio besarse con Anth, ella no hubiera actuado desde la rabia y decepción, dejándose hacer lo que había estado evitando estoicamente durante tres meses...

Todavía recordaba aquel día que se montó el carro de Anthony. La había llevado a un apartamento a pocas cuadras de donde vivía con su hermana Alice, diciéndole que era la casa de un amigo que estaba de viaje y que él le estaba haciendo el favor de cuidarla. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, parecían que sobraban, porque sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones hablaban por sí solas. Una vez en el apartamento, Anthony la había arrinconado en una pared y sin siquiera pedirle permiso, la besó. No fue un beso tierno ni mucho menos, fue un beso salvaje que le nubló los sentidos y que casi hace que en ese momento le permitiera que la hiciera suya, pero a pesar de que él la excitó y de que ya la estaba masturbándo, aún por encima de su ropa interior, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que no podía permitirle ir más lejos...

Después de eso, Anthony se había disculpado con la excusa de que no sabía que era lo que le pasaba con ella. Fue sincero al decirle que nada más mirarla, sentía que le hervía la sangre y que un deseo de poseerla se apoderaba de él. Ella le dijo que lo entendía, ya que le pasaba algo parecido, pero obvió el hecho de que era por el moustroso parecido que tenía con la persona que amaba, y que esa persona era su hermano

Durante los tres meses siguientes, se siguieron frecuentando. Un encuentro más intenso que el otro, y no hace mucho hasta le había permitido saborear sus senos. Bella había acumulado tanta tensión sexual, que el sólo sentir la lengua caliente de Anthony sobre su piel sensible, la había hecho tener un orgasmo, que fueron precedidos por varios más, al él seguir chupando sus pezones erectos...

Pero, su leiberación no había sido completa y dudaba que algún día pudiera sentir el éxtasis en su totalidad, porque para que eso fuera así, necesitaba a su hermano, haciéndole el amor y que culminara junto con ella...

2 .—

Edward se encontraba en su carro, manejaba como loco mientras que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen que se le había incrustado en su cabeza desde la mañana.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó frustrado cuando tuvo que que aminorar la velocidad por culpa del embotellamiento que se había generado en la autopista a causa de la hora pico. Miró el reloj que adornaba su muñeca «4:45:00pm» no tenía mucho tiempo, si no quería seguir perdiendo a la mujer que amaba, tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. Golpeó el volante de su carro y con decisión, bajó de él, comenzando a trotar, sin importarle el sonido de las bocinas, ni los insultos de los demás conductores...

Sólo eran unas tres cuadras, una distancia corta comparado con los malditos diez meses que ha estado separado de ella. «¿Cómo no pensé que eso podría pasar?» se preguntó, acordándose, para su pesar, que la primera vez que la había dejado sola, ella buscó consuelo en "brazos" de otro. Enterarse de eso, y la manera en que lo hizo, casi provoca que su parte más humana, la egoísta, le reclamara a su hermana el haberse entregado a otro que no fuera él. Pero no lo hizo, no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada cuando él no le había guardado ningún tipo de fidelidad carnal...

Pero, ahora era diferente. La había probado, una sola vez de estar dentro de ella bastaba para que deseara matar a quién quisiera profanar ese bendito templo que debía ser sólo para él. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si hubiera buscado una solución... Quizá debió fugarse con Bella a otro país, pero había sido tan estúpido, conformarse con sólo verla detrás de sombras sin que ella lo notara. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que su hermana estaría toda la vida esperándolo? ¡Sí, Maldita sea, sí! Esa misma mierda pensó al verla todo los días llorar. Pero, ¿Seguía llorando por él? Ahora lo dudaba, porque ver a otro Maldito devorando sus dulces labios de cereza, le hacían creer que ella ya nunca más lloraría por él...

Le había faltado poco para bajar del carro y quitar de encima a ese mal nacido que tuvo el atrevimiento de besar a SU "Bella" pero como siempre, la condenada mujer con la que había tenido que casarse, se encontraba a su lado y sus palabras le impidieron llevar a cabo su cometido: "— Te bajas y yo misma me encargaré de que ella vaya a parar a un lugar, donde la violen peor que a mí. —"

¡Maldita Irina! No entiende cómo es que de la noche a la mañana pudo haber cambiado tanto. De la tímida chica a la que le daba clases y se sonrojaba cada vez que él le regalaba una sonrisa, no quedaba nada. Le sorprendía la mente tan retorcida que tenía, la muy astuta se había grabado mientras cogía con otro hombre, hacía que éste le dijera que la amaba y luego, en las noches ponía la grabación a todo volumen para que Bella creyera que él le hacía el amor todos los días, y aparte, le profesaba amor...

«Una hora» se recordó mentalmente, viendo que ahora su reloj marcaba las cinco en punto de la tarde. Hace exactamente una hora su secretaria le informó que su mujer llamó para avisar que no podría encontrase con él en la oficina a la hora habitual, que estaría allá a las siete y media de la noche, puntual. Cuando su secretaria terminó de hablar, su cabeza empezó a calcular el tiempo que le tomaría llegar a su casa, hablar con su hermana, contarle todo y luego volver a su oficina antes que Irina...

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, cruzó en una esquina, entrando en su calle, pero cuando le faltaban nada más que tres metros de distancia, sus piernas flaquearon causando que él se detuviera, a la vez que su corazón dejó de latir...

Su hermana se bajaba de un carro, no sin antes despedirse con un pequeño beso en los labios del que era el conductor. Era el mismo con el que la vio besarse en la mañana. Edward no corrió a romperle la cara, ni ha insultarlo siquiera, sólo se quedó allí, viendo a su, no, ya no era su Bella. El aspecto que ella tenía le decían claramente que ya no era de él: Su cabello mojado, la blusa a medio arreglar y, sólo un hombre celosamente enamorado como él, podía darse cuenta del cardenal que ella tenía en la blanca piel de su cuello...

El carro arrancó y como si su hermana hubiera intuido que la miraba, se giró clavando sus ojos grises en él. Edward no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero lo hacía, lágrimas silenciosas mojaban sus mejillas y se maldijo por dentro porque jamás pensó que el dolor que lo había embargado hace nueve años, lo volverían a consumir y ésta vez mucho peor.

Diane lo miraba y de sus orbes también brotaron lágrimas, sabía que su hermano dedujo lo que estuvo haciendo y le dolía que él lo supiera, pero... ¡Qué mierdas! A ella no debería dolerle, debería estar feliz de que él se enterara que ella tenía a alguien que sí la quería. No como él, que decía amarla y una semana después se casó con otra.

— ¡Ya sabes que se siente saber que la persona que amas se acuesta con otra! —Le gritó sin importarle que algún vecino pudiera haber escuchado, luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa rápidamente para dirigirse a su cuarto y encerrarse en él, pero, justo cuando iba cerrar la puerta de su habitación, su hermano se lo impidió.

— Dime que es mentira... —Edward le dijo con una voz que denotaba dolor. Bella lo encaró y ver la mirada tan sin vida que le dedicaba su hermano, hizo que ella dejara escapar un gemido quebrado.

— No...No puedo... —emitió a duras penas y Edward cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Él ya lo sabía, pero quería que ella le mintiera, creía que así menguaría el dolor. Abrió sus orbes, la miró sin verla realmente y dejó que su parte egoísta hablara:

— Irina estaba embarazada...

Bella le tomó un momento en entender, pero luego, las palabras de su hermano causaron el daño que buscaban. De repente, fue como si todas sus interrogantes fueran respondidas con esas tres simples, pero significativas palabras, y ella no pudo más que dejarse caer abatida en el piso, llorando como un animalito herido...

Edward se maldijo internamente porque, aunque logró lo que quiso, amaba demasiado a su hermana como para que no le importara verla sufrir. Así que se arrodilló a su lado, la tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara.

— Perdón. Lo hice por ti... Quería cuidarte... —Bella asintió en comprensión, aunque seguía sollozando. Edward miró sus vidriosos ojos grises, sus mejillas sonrosadas su nariz respingada y su boca roja como una cereza. Le pareció que el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, llevándolo a esa noche en la que él se dejó llevar por su amor y beso sus tiernos labios. Bella gimió al sentir la boca de su hermano rozar la suya. Eran esos labios los que siempre quiso sentir, era esa lengua la que siempre quiso dejar que batallara con la suya, y eran esas manos, las que siempre quiso que la tocaran.

Edward se puso de pie aún con su hermana entre sus brazos, mientras que su boca, ahora buscaban saborear la piel de su cuello, ignorando la cólera que lo embargó al volver a notar el cardenal en su cuello.

— ¡Aargh! —Bella gritó entre el placer y dolor al sentir como su hermano mordía su clavícula, para luego lamer la zona suavemente, causando que un cosquilleo recorriera cada centímetro de su piel. Edward volvió a sus labios, delineandolos con la punta de su lengua mientras que, lentamente, comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de su hermana.

— Mienteme... —pidió encima de sus labios, abriendo el último botón —...No quiero la verdad —continuó a la vez que ahora sus manos se encargaban de dejar en libertad los senos de su hermana.—... Dime que aún me amas...—culminó, sintiendo que el pecho le dolía por su acelerado corazón y el temor a que ella no quisiera mentirle.

Diane lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía que su hermano le dijera eso, le dolía que él creyera que ella no lo amaba, pero no podía culparlo por dudar.

— No puedo... —emitió una segunda vez y al ver que su hermano se derrumbaba, se apresuró a continuar —...No puedo decirte que aún te amo, porque jamás es dejarlo de hacerlo. Te amo Edward... Siempre lo he hecho...

Y de un momento a otro, los hermanos Cullen dejaron a un lado todo lo que habían sufrido en esos últimos meses. La ropa de ambos dejó de ser un estorbo y ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Edward guió a su hermana hacia la cama, y ésta se dejó caer en la superficie blanda, sintiendo como él buscaba acomodarse entre sus piernas. Bella pensó que su hermano entraría en ella como en la primera vez, pero no fue así. Edward tanteó su intimidad con la punta de su miembro, para luego comenzar a introducirse en ella, de espacio, centímetro a centímetro, abriéndola, expandiéndola, causando que percibiera su tamaño y grosor. Bella no pudo más que soltar un gemido bajo, cuando por fin su sexo, acogió al de su hermano.

Edward gruñó excitado por la sensación, y se quedó quieto. Había sido tanto tiempo de no sentirla, que quería disfrutar de aquello. Bella lo envolvía completamente y las palpitaciones de su coño mandaban corrientes placenteras a través de las venas de su miembro. Un segundo después, se deslizó hacia afuera, para luego empezar a balancear sus caderas, marcando un ritmo que no podía considerarse ni lento ni rápido. Dejaba que sólo la punta entrara y saliera, para luego...

— ¡Ed...ward! —Bella exclamó cuando de un momento a otro, su hermano dejó que su miembro la consumiera entera, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, en tanto su boca apresaba uno de sus pezones y con una de sus manos, pellizcaba gentilmente el otro. Edward volvió a sacar su miembro y de nuevo, dejó que sólo su glande se deslizara como seda, dentro de ella, para luego entrar con una estocada, que hizo que su hermana gritara su nombre a la vez que arqueaba la espalda.

Bella gemía incontrolable ante la manera tan intensa con la que su hermano le estaba haciendo el amor y no tardó en sentir que algo extremadamente placentero se formaba en su bajo vientre. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron, cuando su hermano, en uno de sus movimientos, tocó su punto G, causando que casi tocara el cielo, pero no, para alcanzarlo, lo necesitaba a él, aunque después sabía que se iría al infierno...

— Correte conmigo... Bella.. —Lo escuchó decir entre dientes y fue todo lo que necesitó. Su espalda se arqueó dolorosamente, un grito de placer se escapó de su boca, y un inminente orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y su alma, mientras sentía como algo caliente y espeso, la llenaban por completo...

Un mes después...

En un cuarto de baño, se encontraba cierta morena llorando, llorando cuando se había prometido no hacerlo más, cuando por fin había entendido que todo lo que había hecho "él" había sido para protegerla.

— Positivo... —susurró, viendo la paleta de plástico que sostenía en su mano, la cual tenía dos rayitas en un extremo, y una de ellas era más oscura que la otra.

«Estás embarazada» le recalcó su subconsciente y un temor grande se apoderó de ella: estaba embarazada, pero no era a eso lo que la hacía temer, sino que no sabía quién era el padre, si Edward o...

— Anthony...

Sin imaginar, ni por asomo, que en su vientre se hallaba el fruto de los dos.

 **Espero les haya gustado, este el final, decidí colgar los cuatro capítulos hoy, puesto que estaba aburrida y no tenía más nada que hacer.**

 **Para los que les pareció un poco confuso el final, esta es la explicación:**

 **Súperfecundación: El nombre científico que recibe la fecundación de dos óvulos por parte del esperma de distintos hombres, dando lugar al nacimiento de mellizos, es la superfecundación heteropaterna (SFH). Así, si una mujer mantiene relaciones sexuales con dos hombres distintos durante el mismo ciclo menstrual, en un intervalo de unas 72 horas, y además tiene la mala suerte de liberar dos óvulos distintos, el lío está servido.**

 **Esto es lo que le pasó a Bella. Recuerden que ella estuvo primero con Anthony y luego con su hermano. Claro está que al ser los dos chicos parecidos, ella le va costar saber quién es el padre cuando nazcan sus bebes. Bueno, Anthony va a ver los niños y dirá que son suyos, lo mismo pasará con Edward. Luego está Irina que tratará de hacerle la vida, aún más, de cuadritos a Bella... En fin, en mi cabeza, aún, tengo todo un dramón con eso, pero decidí que era mejor dejarla hasta allí.**

 **Quiero decirles que me costó mucho adaptar ésta historia, ya que me fue imposible ver a los personajes como los de twilight, sobre todo el de Bella, que en verdad se llama Diane y su hermano (Georges) le decía "Dian"**

 **Les haría una lista de como en realidad se llaman y son los personajes, pero esta n\a quedará más larga de lo que ya es.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí me despido y muchísimas gracias por leer esta locura, producto de una mente, un tanto retorcida.**


End file.
